


Impressing Mr Rogers

by Ialwaysaslutforcats



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Competition, Drinking, Gym, Lincoln memorial, M/M, Muscles, Pranks, Running, Snapchat, Therapy, Vision - Freeform, abs, arm jokes, baby i'm worth it, bet, bird jokes, bird man, bird pranks, captain america dancing, fight, help me, metal man - Freeform, old words, push-up, tied up, turn down for what, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysaslutforcats/pseuds/Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson and James Barnes decide to have various competitions to impress their friend Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. But it's only 3 seconds Mr Rogers!

1\. But its only 3 seconds Mr Rogers:

Bucky opened the snapchat app on his phone. It had taken his so long to get used to the modern world, even the food confused him sometimes. Mind you it was tasty, burgers especially, so salty! He scrolled through his story and it was mostly pictures of old cars, well cars he missed from the old days. He also liked to send Steve pictures of American things, to jog his memory of Brooklyn. He most recent one had been a mee-mee (meme?) of an eagle attacking some presidential candidate. Bucky wasn’t sure who he was but everyone seemed very pleased that the bird had attacked him. 

He got a ping from it and saw Sam had added him. He liked Sam, but he wished he weren’t so suspicious or jealous of him. That said, Bucky was sure that Steve would choose him if it came to a choice. He opened the message. It was picture of a mannequins left arm with some silver and red drawn over it. The caption; I didn’t know your arm was so popular, all this fame must be a handful! 

Bucky could feel his face grow red, it wasn’t his fault he had this arm. It just reminded him of his horrible past and all those people he had. No. Steve had told him not to dwell on that. He swore loudly in Russian and looked at the window in frustration. He saw a bird fly off into the sky. He smiled and laughed, “That’ll be perfect!” He exclaimed and furiously grabbed his coat and keys and ran out of his apartment. 

As he walked to his destination he tried to think of the way he could mock Sam. He did fly in that bird contraption thing, much less useful than Bucky’s personal skills with martial arts and his awesome arm. He stopped at a bridge and looked over the river. It was so peaceful. He sighed and looked around, phone ready in his hand to react to this message. If Sam wanted a war, he would give him one.

He spied a slightly ropy looking pigeon and quickly took a picture. He then uploaded it and added the caption ‘This is a little hawkward, just bumped into a bird who said she was your girlfriend. She does look coot though.’ Bucky smirked and added it to his story and sent it to Sam. That would show him. Whilst he was at it he also sent Steve a picture of the American flag, ‘that’ll cheer him up’ he thought. 

Bucky sighed and put away his phone. As he was walking back he stopped for a burger and heard a ping on his phone. He put the burger in his mouth to hold it and looked at the notification. It was from Sam, it was a picture of a falcon with the caption ‘I’m gonna Falcon punch your Soviet ass’. 

He felt the burger slip out his mouth, “Well that’s it then, bring it on bird man.”


	2. On your left Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Bucky and Steve go for an early morning run.

2\. On your left Mr Rogers:  
Bucky and Steve stood at the Lincoln memorial. It was nearly 4.50 and they were just waiting for Sam to turn up. It was cold and crisp in the early morning and even as super soldiers both Steve and Bucky felt the nip in the air.

“You know he can’t keep up right?” Bucky asked Steve. 

Steve sighed and replied, “Yes, but I like him. He’s good company and we’ve been through a lot together.” Bucky raised his eyebrow, Steve just pulled a ‘really’ face at him.

“Not as much as we’ve been through,” Bucky pointed out, as he started to stretch. He was itching for a run. All the years in and out of kryo had really made him feel claustrophobic and tight in his own body. When he ran he just felt free. He clocked Steve admiring his ass. 

“See anything good?” He asked mockingly, raising his eyebrow again. Steve turned freedom red and glanced away.

“Don’t know, um, what you’re talking about?” he suddenly gasped, and looked relived. “And there’s Sam!” Bucky chuckled as he ran over to greet him, and he glanced at his own ass. It was pretty good, not that he needed to look to know that. 

As Sam walked up, Bucky nodded at him, he nodded back. “You know the plan guys, a nice easy run around the lake,” Steve slapped Sam on the back, “Don’t let me get past you too many times!” 

Sam smiled at him, “yeah, yeah, I’m not a super soldier, blah, blah!” 

As they set off Sam and Bucky fell behind as Steve ran ahead. “You know the score birdman” Bucky said, “We’re both his friend but, come on.” He looked at himself, “He’d obviously pick me!” Sam laughed, “In your dreams you soviet cracker.” He thumped his chest, “I saved him.” They both narrowed their gaze at one another. Steve passed them and yelled, “Play nice boys, no avenging today!” They all laughed.

As Steve passed out of earshot Sam pulled closer to Bucky. “Right, if you beat me then you’re the best friend. But if I win, and I will, I am.” Bucky punched his fist into Sam’s in agreement. “Your gonna regret this. I’m gonna burn you so fast that I’ll melt your arm old man.” Bucky merely started to count down from 10. On 2 Sam dashed off, Bucky swore loudly in Russian and ran to catch up. He could feel his body become freer with every step he took, but the aim was to win against this half-winged superhero. As Steve passed them again he couldn’t help but admire the way his friends were getting on so well. He slapped Bucky on the back and yelled, “On your left.”   
As the sun began to rise it cast a deep red mist over the three runners. It reminded Bucky of the time him and Steve had gone to get some pictures on Steve’s new Polaroid camera. They had lay in the middle of the road at dawn basked in the red glow of the sunrise. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. As Sam fell behind him he angled his arm and flashed sunlight in his eyes. Sam yelled loudly then said, “I’m gonna falcon punch your ass, I don’t care if you’re a senior citizen.” Bucky started to run faster but before he knew it Sam had pushed him straight into the lake. With his metal arm he was weighed down heavily and just as Steve was about to pass them again he noticed Bucky emerge from the water. He was dripping wet with fierce eyes, and Sam was lightly limping. 

Steve glared at them both disappointingly, laughed and then said, “At least one of you cooled down! Let’s call it a day guys.” He laughed again, one hand on Sam’s shoulder and one hand on his chest. He reached out to help Bucky out. 

As Bucky and Sam walked side by side Bucky mumbled, “Let’s call it a draw idiot.” Sam merely laughed and said, “You got off lightly, next time I’m gonna beat your lily-white ass back to the 1920s.”

Bucky smirked and quipped, “Well, you can try!” The he patted Sam heavily on the shoulder with his left arm.


	3. 3. That's astounding Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is challenged by Bucky to find old fashioned words that even Steve wouldn't know.

3\. That’s astounding Mr Rogers

Bucky was sat at the bar, he had a beer in hand and was staring vacantly ahead. Sam walked up to him and slapped him on the back and said, “Hey man!” They fist bumped and Sam sat and ordered a beer. 

As they sat with their drinks Sam suddenly asked, “What do you miss most about the past, when you were growing up?” 

Bucky sipped his beer and said, “well, lots of stuff, I guess.” He put the drink down. “Family, friends and you had to spend less on a round.” He motioned to the beer. “Heck, you could get a beer for $2!” He laughed and took a swig, then placed the bottle down and wiped his mouth. 

“The language was crazy too! Not that it isn’t today, like words all the young people use, ‘shipping’. What the hell.” He looked at Sam, “From what I’ve heard ‘shipping’ is a bit gay really!”

Sam laughed, “Yeah, people are crazy whatever era you live in.” He put his beer down. “What was the craziest word you ever used?”

Bucky paused for a moment, “Well…” he said searching his head. “Would you know what I meant when I say Steve was an Abercrombie?” Sam looked confused. “Nerd,” Bucky stated.

Sam laughed, “Of course!” Bucky looked at him and said, “Tell you what, bet you can’t find an old-fashioned word Steve doesn’t know.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes at him, “You’re on man.” And he got out his phone to start googling some ideas.

“Your short one of these man, a meat hook.” Sam said proudly, Bucky just laughed.

“Okay, what about a cobblepipe, bet you heard them all the time?” Bucky narrowed his eyes and hen widened them. He nodded again and made a saxophone action. “Dammit your good at this,” he moaned. 

Buck merely looked at him, swigged his drink and said, “Next one.”

“Okay, you don’t know squat,” Sam said. 

Bucky just groaned at him, “Dude, they use that now.” 

Sam was slowly getting more frustrated. “I can do this!” he said, half to himself. “You really have a bulge with this game.” Bucky looked down. Sam laughed and clapped his hands together triumphantly. “Got you!” he exclaimed.

“What does it mean then?” Bucky said as he finished the last dregs of beer and stood.   
“It means that you have an advantage, my geriatric friend.” Sam said. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and said, “I’m going, come if you want to show off your new found bulge to Steve. He’d almost be impressed.” Bucky laughed and half-pulled Sam out of the bar and towards the place they were meeting Steve. 

“What an egg!” Bucky exclaimed to himself, “I think he needs a bit of solid dick from Cap!” He giggled to himself. What ridiculous words they used to say, he thought. 

*All words are from www.paper-dragon.com and ‘solid dick’ was a phrase used in a Captain America comic. It means some straight talk.


	4. 4. Do you even lift like Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision encourages Sam and Bucky to train with a little competition.

4\. Do you even lift like Mr Rogers?

In the training room of the Avengers base Sam sat tapping his foot and staring at the clock. They had planned to have a group training exercise at 1pm, and so far with ten minutes to go it was just him there. Sam muttered to himself, then stood to go when Bucky arrived. They both smirked at one another and then fist bumped. 

“How are you bird-man? Still need more thrust on those wings?” Bucky jibbed at him.  
Falcon laughed, “That’s low old man, where’s your zimmer frame? Heard you fell the other day when you went to the toilet.” 

Bucky laughed, “Why are we here anyway?”

“Some training exercise apparently, given there are so many avengers, there’s so few of us here.” Sam looked back at the time. “Let’s go, to the bar amigo.” They both started to leave when Vision suddenly appeared into the room through the wall. It made them both jump.  
“I hate it when you do that!” Exclaimed Sam, “Dude not cool!” Vision looked apologetic, but calmly stated, “The door was open.” 

Bucky laughed, “He’s got you there.”

“I guess.” Muttered Sam. 

“Shall we get to work then?” asked Vision expectantly to the others.

“What, with no-one else here?” replied Sam. 

Vision merely raised an eyebrow again and continued, “Stark had arranged to do some sort of fitness training, if you are both able?” He looked them both up and down and quickly realised how he could encourage them. “Shall we make is a sportive challenge? Captain Rogers has managed to do quite well at this.” 

Sam and Bucky looked at one another, and said in unison, “Let’s do this.” 

They started with push-ups. “The Captain managed over 200 in 5 minutes,” Vision stated. Bucky got the floor and started to do push-ups on both his arms, “1,2,3,4,5…” he said in between each breath. Sam sighed and resigned himself to the challenge. As they both got to about 50, Sam started to feel tired. “You can stop Sam, remember, James is a super soldier,” said Vision, looking concerned. 

“I’m good,” Sam grunted, as he started to put more effort in. “After all, I’ve worked harder than this wrinkled prune.” In response to this Bucky, looking albeit a little sweaty, started to push up with only his right hand. “Dammit man, will not give me a break!” exclaimed Sam. 

“I could have used my left arm, I’m simply better than you man.” Bucky stated, and smirked. As he said this his hand slipped on the acclimated sweat and he fell face first onto the floor. Sam started to laugh and swiftly followed him. They both lay on the floor, Bucky groaning and clutching his face, and Sam giggling and holding his stomach with his aching arms. “Dude!” Sam said, “You are amazing at failing. Am I right Vision?” He sat up and put his hand up to receive a high-five from Vision. 

Vision sighed, “You two really are trying, no doubt Stark would be pleased though.” Vision chuckled lightly to himself and continued, “Well gentleman it seems you have been broken by this challenge. If you will excuse me I have a date with a witch and a cake.” And with that he left the room with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Sam and Bucky looked at each other, confused. “Was he serious right then? Did I hear that?” Sam asked. 

Bucky just shrugged and said, “They would be cute together.” He sat up, still cradling his nose. Sam scowled at him and grabbed his face close, “Let me see, it’s not broken. You big metal cry baby. Hey maybe you need it on ice.” Sam laughed at his own joke and pulled Bucky up.

“Let’s hit the shower, then the bar, I could use a drink.” Sam said, and as he walked toward the shower he stated in a droll Russian accent, “To the bar with love.” Bucky just rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t let Romanov hear you say that, she’d break several things that you treasure, and not just that bird costume.”

Sam laughed and said, “Yeah, your probably right!”


	5. 5. Bring it on Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam pranks Bucky in revenge.

5\. Bring it on Mr Rogers:  
Bucky woke up and felt severely tired. Last night he, Steve, Romanov and Sam had hit the town. Hawkeye had wanted to be there but hadn’t wanted to disappoint his kids. He groaned and sat up. It was 7.30. Why had his alarm woken him so early? He shrugged it off and went to stand but he felt his legs bound together, as well as being tied at his hips and waist. 

“Surprise mother fucker,” Sam said, emerging from the corner. “After that prank you pulled yesterday I figured you deserved a little pay back.”

Bucky frowned, “What trick?” Then it all came flooding back to him. Twenty-four hours earlier him and Romanov had snuck into Sam’s room and released about 100 pigeons. They had then run away as fast as their legs could carry them. Bucky blanched but said, “Eh!” and shrugged.

Sam’s face became furious, “Eh?” he yelled, “I had to clean up 20 pounds of feathers and poo from my apartment dude.” 

Bucky merely smirked and said, “невезение идиот.” But this only made Sam madder.

“Oh, I know you didn’t just insult me in Russian.” Sam yelled.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” Bucky replied cheekily, winking at him. Sam started to feel himself   
grow angrier, but he proceeded to calm himself and walk up to Bucky’s immobilised form. He grabbed and wrapped rope around his hands and said, “Well now this is happening.” And with that he put a rolled up sock into his mouth and blindfolded him.

Bucky could feel himself be carried and fly somewhere. Eventually he was put down but he felt very odd indeed. His arm felt very heavy and attached to something behind him. His blindfold was suddenly ripped off. He realised he was upside-down and immobilised. He glared angrily at Sam.

“Now thanks to Miss Romanov help…” Sam started. Bucky’s eyes darted to her. She shrugged and said, “He was going to prank me if I didn’t help, and as I knew his plan for you. Well, this seemed the safer option.” 

Sam cleared his throat for effect, “Ahem, as I was saying. You are now in the room that Captain America uses at the Avengers compound. You will be attached to this ceiling until such a time comes that he or anyone else notices you.” Sam laughed and continued, “Hope your bones don’t crumble old man.” They both walked out of the room, Romanov casting Bucky an apologetic look. 

For several hours Bucky tried to get free, but to no avail. No-one walked in and he couldn’t have called for help anyway. By 7pm Steve had entered the room. Bucky tried desperately to mumble loud enough to hear him. But Steve unfortunately had headphones on. He suddenly started singing and Bucky quickly recalled how awful that his singing was. It seemed a bit of time in the freezer hadn’t aided that. 

“cause baby I’m worth it, I’m worth it,” he sang tunelessly. As he started to dance Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as he strutted about like a ridiculous peacock. As he pulled an exceptionally silly move he looked straight up to the ceiling. He caught Bucky’s eye mid-sentence and slightly pouting, with one hand on his chest slightly squeezing his boob. He blushed bright red and yelled, “Buck?!” and quickly got him down.

After he had freed him Steve asked, “How did you end up stuck there?” Bucky started to laugh, the ridiculousness of it all sinking in. He started to giggle, “You’re an appalling dancer and singer, it was Sam. I pranked him yesterday and he did that.” Bucky stated as he motioned to the roof.

Steve looked at Bucky concerned, then laughed, slapping his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and the other on his own chest. They both laughed, “At least I can actually sing and dance!” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve. 

“True, very true.” He admitted, “But at least I’m stupid enough to take on Sam, his practical jokes are legendary and he has a competitive streak bigger than even Tony!” 

“Could have told me that.” Bucky said sulkily.

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that.” Steve replied, his eyes with a mischievous twinkle in them.


	6. 6. Turn down for what Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Sam and Steve go to the gym and things escalate...

6\. Turn down for what Mr Rogers:  
Sam, Bucky and Steve were in the gym, in the weights room. Bucky and Steve were on free weights and Sam was doing pull ups on a bar in the middle of the room. They were all sweaty and red faced. Falcon could feel his muscles burn with each lift but he knew he had to keep up with Steve and Bucky, them being super soldiers and all. He huffed loudly, finished his pull up and fell the floor with a loud thump. Grabbing his towel, he used it to wipe his face before draping it around his chest, then taking a long swig of water. He walked over to Steve and Bucky. 

“How you doing guys? Feeling the burn?” Sam asked jokingly and took another swig of water. Bucky merely grinned at him, Steve laughed and nodded politely. Bucky put the weight down and brushed his hands through his hair, he put it in a small pony tail and looked at Sam. 

“How ‘bout we have a competition then?” He asked, taking a swig of water and looking back at Steve. “Betting you can’t design a workout for Cap here?” He smirked and put on hand on his hip, another out to Sam. “What about it bird man?”

Sam narrowed his eyes and shook Bucky’s hand, “Your on dude.” He looked at Steve, who had rolled his eyes and sighed, but was still lifting weights. “I’m gonna make you enjoy your time today Steve.”

Sam and Bucky went to separate corners and started to write down some exercises, they both also got out their phones to find the perfect workout song. Sam looked through and couldn’t see anything that inspired him, it was mostly modern music. Then he had a brainwave! He went online to look for some 1920’s workouts and music, he thought to himself ‘that’ll be perfect’.

Bucky had decided on his work out, mostly arm and chest, and he looked through his music. He smiled as he looked at one album, that would be prefect. Steve called out to them, “What have you got then? I’ve got a date remember? Or had you guys forgotten?” Bucky looked at him as he raised his eyebrow and then placed the weight on the floor, flexing his muscle as he did. He admired Steve’s stature and muscles, he wished that he personally had been given what Steve had and not the concoction that hadn’t increased his muscle mass at all. He had to train for long months in a soviet camp to gain the mass he had needed for his (he shuddered) missions. It was brutal, Steve the lucky bastard got it handed on a plate. 

“I dunno about magnet boy over there but I am!” Sam replied cockily to Steve. He started to play some 1920’s music and explaining. “Right, what ho gentlemen! You will start with 10 swings of this medicine ball, then move onto 20 reverse crunches, 20 toe touches, 30 seconds plank. Do this for four rounds. But no resting gentlemen, feel the burn!” Sam finished with a dramatic flourish and clipped together the heels of his trainers. Bucky was in tears, Steve just looked at him sheepishly. 

“Sounds good Sam, lets give it a try!” Steve said, as he grabbed a medicine ball and picked it up with one hand, his muscles straining with the weight as he brought it up to waist height. “This heavy enough?” Sam just started annoyed at Bucky’s giggling form. 

“What is it metal man?” He asked, “Did I say something funny?” 

Bucky laughed, wiped his eyes and said, “well, Sam, we may both have lived in the past. But this guy never once worked out before becoming an American hero!” He pointed to Steve who looked slightly annoyed but bemused as well. 

“That’s true,” he mused. “I was a little weedy, but not now!” Steve said as he dropped the weight. 

“What have you got then Buck?” He asked cheekily.

Bucky got up and resolved his giggles. “So, I have an arm and chest workout, to add to that bulging mass that is on you. With the tune…” Bucky then played ‘Turn down for what’. Steve looked at him and shrugged. “I do like that song.”

Sam groaned and said, “ugh, guys get a room. So who wins, guessing the super magnet?” He asked Steve. Steve pondered, his muscular arm poised over one another. He looked at each of them, Buck looked so cocky and Sam looked resigned to defeat. 

“It’s a draw,” He said. They both groaned. Steve went up to the leave and as he opened the door he yelled in an honest tone, “But I liked Buck’s song better!” 

Bucky looked at Sam and put his hand in a fist and brought his arm down. “Yeah! I beat you, suck   
it birdie!” Sam just scowled at him and muttered, “Who would’ve guessed, got me there Steve!”


	7. 7. Caw Caw Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky have a friendly fight...

7\. Caw Caw Mr Rogers  
Bucky and Sam stood facing each other on the tarmac of the helicopter-pad. They both stood tall, shoulders back and erect in their stature. They looked into one another’s eyes menacingly. 

“You ready metal man?” Sam jibbed, taking a step forward. Bucky didn’t flinch, just slipped his glove onto his left hand and said, “Bring it on black bird, I’m gonna beat you into next week.” He stepped towards Sam. They were now so close they could feel the breath on one another’s face. 

“The rules, I take you down, your my bitch for a day. If you somehow manage to defeat me, kudos on you – I’ll do whatever you want for a day.” Sam said venomously. Bucky merely smirked and brought his hand up in a fist. “May the best man win!” Bucky exclaimed, but as he did so he coughed and muttered *me*. 

They both narrowed their eyes and then fist bumped, their faces stoic as falcon ran towards the end of the helicopter-pad and fell, opening his wings a few metres down. Bucky strapped himself into the helicopter and just as it was getting warmed up he heard Sam heckling him. He raised his right hand and gave him the middle finger as Sam said, “What taking so long metal man, you too heavy to fly?”

The helicopter lifted off the ground and Bucky rose into the air, as he glanced back before setting his sights on Sam he saw the rest of the Avengers on the balcony below. Black Widow was on a sun lounger dressed in sunglasses and a black bikini, Bucky could feel himself feel guilty as he saw the scar on her naval from where he had shot her. She lowered her glasses at him as if to say go get them tiger. Hawkeye and Thor were by the barbeque. Thor seemed to be eating the food as fast as Hawkeye could make it, he looked very happy indeed, like a child in a sweet shop. Banner and Rhodey were bent over papers, Rhodey was always interested in science and Banner just loved to explain theories with anyone. Vision and Scarlett Witch were sat near the pool, they shared a sun lounger and were so close they could have kissed. Iron man and Tony stood at the edge of the platform with binoculars, Bucky laughed, they had both placed bets on the winner of this match. Tony had bet on him, and Stark on Sam, Bucky wanted to win for Steve. But Tony had gratefully donated a helicopter for the bet. 

As he set his sights on Sam he was surprised by a barrage of metal feathers, a few hit the glass in front of him. “Didn’t expect that mother fucker! Thanks Stark” Sam yelled to Bucky then directed a thumbs up at Stark. Stark just giggled as Steve slapped him on the back. “Go get ‘em Buck!” Steve yelled. 

Bucky started to fire, he attempted to aim for Sam’s back, to immobilise his gear but it seemed impossible. He was diving and swooshing around the sky. Looking very cocky as he did so. “Is that the best you got comrade?” Sam jibbed again, Bucky reacted quickly he started to shoot. Sam did the same, Bucky knew as soon as one feather was lodged dangerously close to his head he needed to ditch the helicopter. So he started to fly towards Sam, Sam dodged the lame attempt but was caught in limited space by the blades of the helicopter. As soon as he was close enough Bucky jumped out the helicopter and onto Sam’s back. As the helicopter drove back onto the helicopter-pad, destroying some of the house and concrete, Bucky was busy tearing away the mechanics of the wings. “DUDE!” Sam yelled, “That shit is expensive! Don’t break it.”

Bucky smiled at him and said, “Bro, that’s what you get for challenging me. In soviet Russia, comrade attack bird!” With that he pulled the gears out of the back of the wings. They fell limp, and Sam and Bucky started to fall. After a few metres they released the parachutes and as they fell Bucky high fived Sam on the back. “I win dude.” He said.

Sam looked at him, then down. “Yeah you do, but at least I won’t sink too far in this water. With that monstrosity of an arm, well, all your gonna leave behind is bubbles!”  
As they fell into the water Bucky thought to himself, ‘you’re going to pay for that comment with your forfeit bird man’. 

 

*Thanks for all the comments! Glad you guys enjoy my stupid little story. Please feel free to send any ideas you want to happen, also what forfeit should Sam do? Love you all!*


	8. 8. Better pay up with Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra, Sam experiences the outcome of the bet! XD

8: Better pay up Mr Rogers!  
Bucky had gathered everyone together for the grand unveiling of his winnings from Sam. They all sat in one of the many lounges of the Avengers base as they waited. Bucky went over to the middle of the room and when he saw Sam standing, as per his orders in the doorway, he whistled loudly. 

“Now then, guys and gals, and I guess whatever you are vision!” Bucky started, “My good buddy Sam and I recently bet with one another over a friendly competition, and well, a certain super soldier won!” He looked around the room, Steve was laughing a little and everyone else seemed to have sly and expectant grins on their faces. “For the great reveal, the great Avenger, the man who helped bring down the evil force of hydra. I present, Sam ‘Falcon’ Wilson.” With a theatrical flourish he motioned that Sam enter the room. The wolf-whistles started as he did. Sam was rather embarrassed and sporting a French maids outfit. It was black with white fringing and even had a small hat that he wore to an angle on the side of his head. 

“Beautiful, tell me Sam, have you ever considered modelling? Your looking just lovely tonight, I mean really, top notch.” Tony said, Rhodey nodding in agreement.  
“I agree man, those frills really have a good effect on that body, know what I’m saying?” Rhodey said cheekily.

“I dunno, I think he needs a garter?” Black Widow asked in a drawl tone, “The whole thing just looks plain ridiculous if he doesn’t wear that!”  
Everyone was laughing, and they were on the floor in tears when Bucky presented him with a small lacy garter which he duly put on his leg and a large feather duster. 

“Now Sam here is my slave for the day, but I’m being generous. I’m going to share him with all of you!” Bucky said, he flashed his eyes at Black Widow and saw the start of schemes in her eyes. “First he is going to clean all of your rooms then do one task each for you.” 

Hawkeye started to yell, “Alright, get ready to polish some arrows my man!” 

Bucky calmed the room down and said, “We’ll start with Steve and then go on to each of you in turn.” He turned to Sam, “And make sure you are kind to everyone, we wouldn’t want to go anywhere public in this? Would we?” 

Sam shook his head and said, “I’m gonna get you back so much for this, I’m gonna falcon punch your ass.” 

Bucky laughed and just said, “Well, better get cracking on Steve’s room, it’s a bit of a mess.”

“Oy,” said Steve, “I’m not that bad!”

Bucky shook his head, “Not after Sam’s been at it, it won’t!”

***

Steve looked at Sam as he was cleaning with his ridiculous feather duster and sat down on his bed. His legs were wide apart due to his muscular thighs and he was giggling slightly to himself.

“You enjoying this?” Sam asked, pausing his cleaning to look at Steve, “Can’t believe he made me do this man!”

Steve patted the place on the bed next to him, Sam sat down with a heavy sigh. “Well at least your rooms clean, I think I did a pretty good job.” Sam said.

Steve looked around, it was pretty sparkling if he did say so himself. “That is it my friend.” He said, he looked at Sam and chided him slightly, “Well you did tape Bucky to my ceiling, if you recall. He was up there for at least 6 hours, plenty of time to plan revenge.”

Sam sighed, “Yeah, your right. And I did take him on in that challenge. I did not expect him to jump out of that helicopter, pretty sneaky.” He laughed.  
“Yeah, it was, Tony was pretty mad about the building as well. But a few drinks will soothe his aggression I think!” Steve said, clutching his breast as he chuckled to himself. 

“Your buddy’s alright, for a secret spy who tried to kill you, you know?” Sam said.

“Thanks Sam, Buck means the world to me. Even when I had no-one, nothing, I had him. He got me through some pretty rough times.” Steve said, his face smiling for some reason. He glanced at Sam, who was now looking dejectedly down. “Not to mention the fact that you also got me through some, err, rough times with Buck. And we saved the world together, did we not?”  
Sam looked at Steve, and the honesty in his perfect face, “Yeah, we kicked some ass right there. I’m glad I got you bro.” He looked at Steve and raised his hand for a fist bump. Steve looked bemused by it, so he changed it to an open palm. They shook hands and Sam said, “A handshake guy, I get it. I feel you man.” 

Bucky walked in and patted Sam on the back, “Hope you weren’t slacking, you’ve got to get to see Black Widow. Assuming your done in here?” He looked at Steve who nodded.

As they left Sam glanced back and nodded at Steve, Steve nodded back.

***

Sam walked into a very different room to Steve’s. Romanov had a mostly monochrome colour palate with a dash of cherry red with her bed set. In the corner were several weights and a punching bag suspended from the ceiling. The cupboard next to it held her suit and several hundred rounds of ammunition and assorted weapons. She came up behind Sam and lazily snaked her hand across the back of his neck. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore stylish loose trousers and a tank top. 

“Getting a good look at my assets were you?” She asked huskily with a coy tone to her voice. When Sam went bright red she continued to speak, “To clarify I mean my weapons cabinet, got a fair few goodies in that!”

As he started to tidy the room he made careful effort to be careful around the weapons, he had seen some and they looked at the least uncomfortable. She lay suggestively on the bed, “My, my Sam has anyone ever told you what shapely legs you have. You have thigh muscles that could strangle someone, I should know, I have similar… assets.” She winked and laughed at him. Sam turned to face her and stated, “I know your fucking with me woman!” 

She bit her lip and asked in sultry voice, “Maybe I want to fuck you?” With that she pulled him onto the bed and sat atop him. Holding him down she whispered in his ear, “I always did enjoy consuming spiders…” With this she started to laugh. Sam looked confused at her. “Dammit, that was hard to keep up, your face!” she started to giggle again, “Sorry, just wanted to mess with you and do this!”

She launched into several dozen kisses, leaving him with lipstick marks on his neck and face. He went to wipe it off. “Oh, no, no.” she said, “You’re staying like that till this whole ensemble comes off.” She slowly dragged her finger over his jaw, then jokingly flicked his face. “He’s all yours!” she yelled at Bucky.

Bucky replied, “Cheers, hope you didn’t tire him out too much!” and proceeded to drag a bemused and slightly turned on Sam to the room of Stark. “Good luck with the big man!” Bucky said. He pouted at Sam, Sam just scowled and opened the door, ‘how weird could he really be?’ Sam thought.

***

As he entered he was blinded by the amount of technology that the room contained. Every part had flashing lights, with gears and cogs and god knows what lay on every surface, along with every type of tool. 

Rhodey and Tony sat on the bed, Tony was playing on an old game boy and Rhodey was reading what looked like a military paper. On Tony’s side of the bed there was a cocktail shaker and a half full cocktail glass with a small umbrella in it. As Sam cleared his throat Rhodey and Tony lowered their game and paper simultaneously. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t the entertainment of the day. Bird maid, you can go ahead and start in that corner. Its very dusty, I’m just so busy you know with avenging I just don’t get much time to, well, clean.” Tony said in a matter of fact and blasé tone, lifting his game boy as he spoke. “Chop, chop, I have something so very special for you once your done.”

Sam sighed and started to clean, he felt awkward about bending over in the dress around these guys, Tony openly seemed to ogle him, Rhodey was glancing up occasionally as well. 

“You know Rhodey, if you worked out just a little more, read less military papers. You could have an ass like that.” Tony said, “Look how pert and round it is, makes me wanna squeeze it like a juice plum.”  
Rhodey grinned as he saw Sam turn red, “That’s true, I do focus too much on work. Maybe if you worked out less in other ways you’d have a little more stamina. I heard your lacking a little.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sam. 

Tony suddenly said, “Stop Rhode, your meant to be nice to Sam. After all he is feeling awful self-conscious right now.”

Sam turned round and stood tall, “Actually I feel rather good now, think the novelty is wearing off just a little. And your right Tony, I do have a cute bum. Steve’s even…” Sam stopped, blushed tomato red and continued to clean.

Tony laughed and grinned menacingly, “Steve’s commented huh, well, it seems his milkshake brings everyone to the yard!” Rhodey and him laughed. “Ok, you’re done, the last job to do is to lift the winter popsicle up by surprise at the end of the day.”

Sam stopped and thought for a second, he’d been told he had to do as the person said, so by this logic this was okay? “I’ll do it!” Sam replied, still slightly unsure. 

“Good man, see you later, me and Rhodey need to get back to pressing matters!” Tony said, picking his game boy back up.

“See ya.” Rhodey said, starting to read his paper again. 

Sam left the room to a small wolf whistle from Tony, but with a small smirk on his face. He thought how fun his final task would be.

***

It was noon, the sun was setting and his final job as a slave for the day was to clean the outside of the Avengers base. He hovered mid-air, scrubbing the letters, he couldn’t believe how dirty they were. Sam was starting to feel cold now, the cool nipping at his legs and even on his nether region. 

“Time’s ticking, I want that spick and span.” Bucky yelled. Sam shuddered as Vision materialised through him and went to stand with Bucky.

“Come on Vision, not cool!” Sam yelled.

Vision pulled an apologetic face and called out, “Sorry, I hadn’t realised your escapades would lead you out here.” He looked at Bucky who was grinning. He said to Bucky, “For the life of me I can’t see why it’s funny, his attire. They are merely clothes, am I correct?”

Bucky shook his head, “Not quite, they’re women’s clothes, worn for well, special occasions.”

“Like what, I have never seen a woman in service dressed like that, nor have I seen any woman in public.” Vision exclaimed.

“Public is the key word, it’s for…” Bucky started and whispered the rest in Visions ear. His eyes widened, “Oh dear, now I see why, but I feel you are being most harsh. Also why should clothing be gendered, that is a fetching outfit on Sam and a woman equally.”

“Come back to me when you hit puberty.” Bucky said to Vision. Vision merely shook his head and disappeared back into the building. Bucky walked closer to Sam. As he started to speak Sam took his chance, he swooped down and picked up Bucky. 

“Dammit man, your heavier than Cap, you know that?” Sam yelled at him. Bucky struggled and yelled as Sam flew over to Stark’s room. He waved, pointed at Bucky. Stark looked up briefly gave him a thumbs up, took a picture and went back to the game boy.

Sam flew back and put him down. “What they hell man, why did you do that?” Bucky asked.

Sam shrugged and said, “Well, you asked me to obey orders. Stark told me to do that.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, then laughed and said, “Oh well. You can take it off now, well not right now, but you know. Let’s hit the bar, I could use a drink!”  
Sam fist bumped him and replied, “I feel you, dude.”

*Just a note to say that Sam did polish Hawkeye’s arrows, but didn’t clean his room as his room is in the safe house in the countryside. *


	9. 9. Please don't tell Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky feels vulnerable after a dream and seeks help...

9\. Please don’t tell Mr Rogers…  
Bucky woke with a start. He was soaked in an ice cold sweat. He shuddered heavily as he buried his face in the thin covers of his bed. He had dreamt that he had been on a mission, it had started the same way it always did. The bastards had said those damned words, then he had replied with “Ready to comply.” They handed him a file, he had to retrieve some document or something from a couple, the Starks? He had absorbed the information and got dressed, then set off. When he got the road he waited, then crashed the car. It was so vivid; he could recall the heat that came off the vehicle. He walked up to the boot and retrieved the package. Then had gone to the front door and yanked the it open, he dragged the old man out. But when he looked down all he could see was Tony Starks face, he looked so smug and he was yelling at him. He was taunting him about Steve, how he would never see him again. Bucky could feel himself get more and more angry until he started to punch him, over and over and over. When he looked down next he saw his hands were covered in blood and the face he had just punched was not Tony’s, but Steve’s. He screamed as the blood started to form on his hands and cover his body in a thick viscous fluid, it reached his head and started to enter his mouth and choke him. 

Bucky shuddered again and looked at the window to calm himself, he counted 2 windows, 3 books, 4 pencils and 5 magazines. It was a method the therapist with the Avengers had taught him, when he felt panicked, he grounded himself in everyday objects. He breathed out slowly and got up to get a drink. He went to the tap and poured himself a large cool glass of water, then necked it and splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, he understood that he had done those things, but he was so full of guilt. Tony still had difficulties with what he had done, but understood that it was not of his own volition. Why couldn’t Bucky accept he wasn’t in control of his own actions. But he couldn’t help but see his hands stained with blood. 

He pushed his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself. But he couldn’t help but grow more frustrated. Why was he so broken and useless, how could he be the friend he was back then, now? He could feel his shoulders start to shake and he fell to the floor. Hot and salty tears started to fall down his cheeks, he was shaking. He just couldn’t deal with it anymore. He stared at his metal arm, and he thought on the legacy of the damned thing. Whenever Tony saw it all he would think of was his parents. Bucky felt he had stolen the happiness from so many people, why would he himself deserve happiness now? He started to cry again, this time it made him feel so raw, like an open wound that was bleeding out. 

***

He woke up around 6 AM, he was still on the kitchen floor. He groaned and sat properly, stretching his sore limbs. He may look 20-odd but his body was much older in so many other ways. He resolved to deal with this, these issues he had. But he put his head in his hands, how could he burden Steve with this as well? He sighed and got up. As he went to open the window he saw the answer. When he had first moved in he had been given hundreds of flyers, but this one stood out. It was a group for war veterans. He looked at it more closely, noted the date and time, it was today. He could go then, but he looked at the leader. Sam Wilson. Could he trust Sam? He knew that they were friends, and could have a laugh and drink together, but would he tell Steve? He couldn’t risk being recognised. He found his hat and hoodie, then headed out to buy some shopping. Later he would pop by the meeting and see what it was all about.

***

Several hours had passed and it was finally 7PM, time for the meeting. He made sure to enter with a group and sit at the back. People mingled and talked, Bucky noted how friendly Sam was. He seemed to know everyone. Bucky finished his last plum and walked towards the bin. He bumped into Sam as he did so.

“Hey, your new right?” Sam asked him, he held out his hand. “I’m Sam, Sam Wilson. Don’t worry, we don’t bite!” He laughed but then noticed that he couldn’t see the strangers face. “You don’t need to hide you know, what is said in this room, stays in this room. It’s a safe space where you are not going to be judged. When you feel like it, you can take all this off.” 

Bucky nodded and patted Sam on the shoulder, then walked to the back of the group to his seat. Sam was reminded of something when that stranger had patted him on the back. He brushed it off as he started the session. 

As the session went on Bucky became more and more interested. Everyone had pain, and dead people. They seemed to be trying to move on, but the reality of that was so difficult. Sam motioned to him, he stood and started, stuttering slightly. He made sure to make his voice slightly different. “Hi, I’m, um, Steve. I fought in many battles and I guess like you guys, I’m a bit broken.” He clutched his arm unknowingly while the group laughed sadly. “I lost everyone I loved, and now I feel lost. I can’t even remember a lot of my past, well the nice bits. I feel like I don’t deserve happiness. When I’m with my friends, they make me laugh and smile. Then I remember all the shit I’ve done and I retreat into myself.” He could feel his shoulders start to go. 

He sat down and hid his head in his hands. Surprisingly although he felt shitty, he also felt slightly freer, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Sam started to talk at the front, but Bucky could feel a hand on his shoulder, it felt a little comforting. 

“Thank-you Steve, it was brave of you to say that.” Sam said, and a round of applause went round. “We all have trouble in our lives, most of us have psychological issues and don’t feel able or deserving of any love and support that our family and friends provide us. But we just need to remind ourselves, whatever we’ve done. However monstrous we view it, we are the victims too. We are stalked by guilt and nightmares that may never go away. But that’s a little okay, because that’s who we are. It is part of us now, we just need to embrace it, and we will master it. piece by piece.”

Several people were crying, and even Bucky could feel himself start to tear up. “Look after yourselves man, you are worth protecting. Peace out.” Sam said, and he left the front of the room to start to mingle again. As the room emptied, with only a few stragglers left behind, Sam came up to him. “You were really brave back there, I’m proud of you man.” Sam said, as he patted him on the back. “It’s a shame about the metal arm though, kinda ruins for street cred.”  
Bucky balked, “You knew it was me?!” 

“Of course man, no one hits my shoulder that hard.” Sam replied. “Why didn’t you tell anyone sooner you were struggling. We’re here for you.” Sam smiled and took one of Bucky’s hands in both of his. “I’m here for you.”

They looked at one another. “Thanks Sam, that really helps.” Bucky said, “But can you not tell Steve about this?” Bucky pleaded with Sam.

“Sure,” Sam replied, “But you have to be honest with me metal man. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bucky replied. He pulled Sam into a tight hug and was relieved to feel some of his anxiety evaporate. “Now let’s hit the nearest bar.”

Sam nodded and they fist bumped, “Your gonna be alright man. Trust me. Been there and got the t-shirt!”


	10. 10. Another Round with Mr Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky are challenged to a drinking competition by Natasha

10\. Another round with Mr Rogers

Sam, Bucky and Steve sat at the bar in one of the lounges of the Avengers base. They all had beers in front of them and were chatting over the chill music of the bar. The conversation turned to drinking. 

“So you guys can’t get drunk?” Sam asked. Steve nodded and took a sip of his drink, wincing internally as he recalled the time he had attempted to drink himself into a stupor after Bucky had died. 

“I’ve never pushed it, not much call to give a weapon booze. Although I have drunk some Russian drinks, they were nasty man.” Bucky replied.  
Sam nodded, “Just wondering I guess, also we’re all military men. And army boys hold their booze!”

“Not just boys, boys!” Natasha interrupted, sitting in the seat next to Bucky. “I’ll have you know I could drink you all under the table!”

Sam and Bucky scoffed, Steve thought for a moment and slightly nodded, he didn’t doubt that. 

“You’re on Nat!” Sam said, “I propose a drinking competition, Steve, make sure no-one cheats!”  
Steve sighed and agreed, then went behind the bar and started to pour three shots of vodka. 

“Your gonna regret this boys, back in Russia I was no lightweight!” Natasha said, raising the small shot glass. “To the Avengers!” they cheered, and with that they all clinked their shots and necked them. The vodka burnt their throats as it went down, Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at them all, only Natasha was less affected with merely a grimace on her face. He poured another three shots and they toasted and drank again.

As the rounds continued more and more of the Avengers joined them. Hawkeye egging them all on and daring them at one point to let him shoot an apple off their head. Tony came down for a cocktail and started to pour the shots, now changing to whiskey. By the 10th round Sam was looking bleary, but still conscious. Bucky looked like he was going strong, but Steve knew the look on his face from the time they went to coney island, he was about to barf. Natasha was putting on more lipstick very neatly, but she had started to blow kisses to Bucky. As they got another round read Sam called for a breather. 

“Time out guys, I need a minute.” Sam lay his head on the bar and took careful breaths to clear his head. Bucky started to talk but as he did he started to vomit, he turned away from the bar, so as not to catch anyone. But vision was in the way and he got some on him before making himself translucent in order to avoid the mess. 

“Honestly boys, your game is weak!” Natasha said. She planted a kiss on both men’s cheek and asked for a martini, “Just what a girl needs to polish off a good night!” But when everyone looked at her oddly and Bucky wiped his mouth and replied in Russian, “Try English!” She suddenly realised she was speaking Russian. Now speaking English, she asked again and looked slightly less smug than she had previously.

A few hours later, only Steve, Bucky and Sam were at the bar. Everyone had gone to their rooms and the mess had been cleared away, all that was left to do was to close the bar. As the shutters closed Steve turned to Buck and Sam. “So why are you guys being so competitive anyway?”  
Bucky and Sam smirked at one another, “Why to decide who’s the best friend of course!” they both replied. 

Steve looked concerned, “You do know your both my friends and I trust you, equally. Sam, you smart and brave and helped me save the world – more times than I care to count. The same goes to you Buck, you’ve always been there. I’m with you both, to the end of the line.” Steve sighed embarrassedly and put his fist out. Sam and Bucky both fist bumped him and the slapped him on the shoulder. 

“Getting all sentimental solider?” Bucky mocked, Sam laughed in response.

“And anyway,” Steve continued, “My best friend is freedom.” Steve continued walking as Sam and Bucky stared at him, then laughed at his idiocy. Steve shook his head, he thought ‘Those idiots, honestly, I love them both!’

*This was my last story of this set, i hope you enjoyed them and please check out my other stories! I may do some more avengers stuff, i will have to wait for inspiration to strike me! Love you all xxx*


End file.
